Ashley
Natalie’s outfit She wears a pink dress with a blue belt. Her jacket and hair are in a very dark blue-green color. She also wears a pink diadem, and blue earrings, and high-heels. hairstyle: turquoise sideswept wave and a Cyan trilby hat Guests Jack Dylan Grazer, Ben Wilby, Francesca Capaldi And McKenna Grace Transcript (we start with red playing golf) Red: Ashley, where are you going? ashley: to meet the n red: um, just don’t tell me Ashley: ok, then (At Natalie’s house) Ashley: hi, n natalie: Oh hi Ashley, the girl who makes magic! red: she’s my friend (at the arcade) natalie: you know what, me and Emily get to sing songs including the Abba ones! Tony: Even me and cindy can sing Summer Nights from Grease! Cindy: aw, tony, your my hero 9 volt: what’s up n-kins! 18 volt: we’re playing lots of arcade games Natalie: volty? Where on planet Earth? And why are you here? 9 volt: because loads of people know me, because the last time when I debuted, I spin the music phoebe: (offscreen) you like spinning music? 9 volt: what the? ben: hello kiddo 9 volt: eeek! A ten year old, a nine year old, an eight year old and an eleven year old?! emily: it’s ok, they’re not gonna hurt you natalie: yes, they’re not hurting you either Riley: shut, up! natalie: Hey, whats that? your behaviour?! phoebe: yes natalie: then i’m Playing pool and bowling then ben: hey kid, that girl (at the bowling alley) sean: So you sure this is an alley? 9 volt: yeah, but this game is just bowling that people like playing phoebe: oh yeah? (Grabs 9 volt, then bowls to the pins) 9 volt: OW!!! That hurt! Why! 18 volt: oh my goodness, 9 volt, are you ok? Are you ok? 9 volt: why did you do that?! phoebe: us? 9 volt: these kids showed up, then that girl told n-kins to zip it, then she made Me roll to the pins, which caused me, injured! 18 volt: (growls) come here kids! emily: this is no good cindy: Yeah, they must be in trouble by their parents tony: strange red: Oh my goodness, kids, you know you ain’t supposed to fool 9 volt, you know he’s the gamer phoebe: and Natalie, you are the worst strangest girl ever! natalie: Oh, for pete’s sake, phoebe phoebe: How about I break your arm?! Natalie: You do not EVER break my arm! That's Level 8! Phoebe: I have the right to break your arm! Natalie: Do it to me again and see what happens! (Phoebe grabs Natalie by the arm and breaks it) Natalie (shouting): OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! YOU BROKE MY ARM! Tony: Don’t shout Red: all four of you, home, no arguments! Riley: but red! natalie: ow, ow ow! my arm! My arm, please don’t let anyone touch it 9 volt: oh no, your arm is hurt natalie: why? 9 volt: why not make a dating story, starring me and 18 volt? It’ll have me, 9-Volt, as the Young, Pretty Teenage girl, 18-Volt as her Hot Beloved Boyfriend? Sounds like a plan? (on my radio starts up as 9 volt and 18 volt plays the roles as the teenage girl and her boyfriend) natalie: why are you the teenage girl? emily: And why are you her boyfriend? 9 Volt: because (Sings) I bought my baby a red radio 18 volt: He played it all a go-go a go-go 9 volt: He liked to dance to it down in the streets 18 volt: He said he loved me but he loved the beat (the two went to the dancefloor) Both: But when I switch on I rotate the dial I could see it there driving him so wild I bought my baby 9 volt: a red radio Both: He said he loved me but he had to go It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio On my radio on my radio on my radio I bought my baby 9 volt: a red radio Both: He played it all 18 volt: a go-go a go-go Both: He liked to dance to it down in the streets He said he loved me but he loved the beat It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio On my radio on my radio on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio On my radio on my radio on my radio on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio It just the same old show on my radio I bought my baby a red radio A red radio a go-go a go-go A red radio I rotate the dial A red radio driving him so wild A red radio he had to go (at ashley’s Mansion) Ashley: i’m Very sorry about going through other people’s stuff during bowling Red: Phoebe, we do not go through other people's private belongings during bowling. You know better than that, young lady. Phoebe: red, Ashley doesn't even care about us. She just wants you to dose, because you're acting like a hot catch, and you have lots of money to buy a drink. Red: (growls) That's it. Phoebe, apologize to Ashley right now. Sean: No red! Phoebe’s right, Ashley stinks like a skunk! Just look at her, it's all written all over her face. Red: Sean, you are not helping. Sean: And neither are you. You're being blindsided by that big-headed blonde. Ashley: (gasps) Oh! (Then leaves) Red: Guys, what is wrong with you? Knock it off. Sean: But, red, she-- Red: No, but nothing, Sean. When you brush your teeth, your toothpaste will be replaced with hot glue and your toothbrush is replaced with a cactus, everytime you bathe, you'll have to bathe in the dirty sewer water and wash your hair with body with dangerous chemicals and sleep with the alligators that will bite you every second. Also tomorrow, like I said, you will clean the mansion up (the three look at each other) red: The mansion must be clean when Ashley returns, or else! (at the buffet restaurant) emily: Oh my god, Ashley, What’s the mad face? ashley: those kids are mad at me emily: it’s ok, it’s over now, now Take deep breaths, then count to ten ashley: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 emily: So, 18 volt told me no food poisoning, I must eat that burger, otherwise i’ll End up food poisoning 18 volt: uh, no food poisoning tony: Yeah, it is cooked properly, you know what happened in 1993, a 6 year old boy named Alexander donley suffered food poisoning, Why? Because He died of E. Coli poisoning after eating a hamburger at a family cookout. Emily: ok ok, just take it easy, relax, just, just do it 18 volt: come on girl, do it emily: ok, i’m Doing it (eats it) wow! 18 volt: see? That is cool! Now you can have a dessert emily: cool! Thank you 18 volt! Your the best! (the next day) 9 volt: All right. Listen up. You will do exactly as I say, or I will call the evil little Miis to come and get you and take you away, where you will be fed nothing but healthy foods and drinks like Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water, and placed on an wii line making wiiware games and channels for everyone but yourselves year round. Got it? (the 3 kids nods) 9 volt: Good. Now did you clean the mansion like red told you? riley: yes, we did 9 volt: I don’t think so (At the car) Emily: ok, i’ll Go the cinema, you guys get me something Riley: Guys, lets invite those men to replace the mansion natalie: let’s party! (Sings) Bop, bop, twist, twist Check it off your checklist Chug, chug, kick it Move it, move it, mix it Right left, all around Disco, disco, to the ground Boogie, boogie, freestyle Then freeze Shimmy like you mean it like all of the time Gotta meet you in the middle of the Conga line And I'll follow your lead if you follow mine So come on, get up, get ready to go Let's dance like it's nobody's business The sky is the limit, would you give it a minute Just dance, 'cause you're going the distance So let yourself get carried away I wanna, wanna, wanna Bop, bop, twist, twist Check it off your checklist Chug, chug, kick it Move it, move it, mix it Right left, all around Disco, disco, to the ground Boogie, boogie, freestyle Then freeze I wanna, wanna, wanna Bop, bop, bop to this bop Bop, bop, bop Bop to this, bop to this Bop, bop, bop to this bop So let yourself get carried away I wanna, wanna, wanna Do the locomotion and electric slide Yeah I know you got the fever like it's Saturday night Gonna moonwalk, running man, hammertime So come on, get up, get ready to go Let's dance like it's nobody's business The sky is the limit, would you give it a minute Just dance, 'cause you're going the distance So let yourself get carried away I wanna, wanna, wanna Bop, bop, twist, twist Check it off your checklist Chug, chug, kick it Move it, move it, mix it Right left, all around Disco, disco, to the ground Boogie, boogie, freestyle Then freeze I wanna, wanna, wanna Bop, bop, bop to this bop Bop, bop, bop Bop to this, bop to this Bop, bop, bop to this bop So let yourself get carried away I wanna, wanna, wanna Bop, bop, twist, twist (Bop, bop, twist, twist) Check it off your checklist (Check it off your checklist) Chug, chug, kick it (Chug, chug, kick it) Move it, move it, mix it (Move it, move it, mix it) Right left, all around Disco, disco, to the ground Boogie, boogie, freestyle Then (oooooh!) I wanna, wanna, wanna Bop, bop, bop to this bop Bop, bop, bop Bop to this, bop to this Bop, bop, bop to this bop So let yourself get carried away I wanna, wanna, wanna Bop, bop, twist, twist Check it off your checklist Chug, chug, kick it Move it, move it, mix it Right left, all around Disco, disco, to the ground Boogie, boogie, freestyle Then freeze (at night, when the disco is over) natalie: phew, i love hanging out with you bros 9 Volt: Yeah, it’s years since we saw you 18 volt: uh huh, let’s go home (Back at the house) Phoebe: Let's go! Let's go! My parents are gonna be home any minute! 9 volt: What the heck is going on here? Emily: what, is, going on? red: yeah, what’s all the racket?! ashley: i don’t know! music playing on stereo, then 18 volt pulls out the charger. Emily: (sighs) tell them big 18 volt 18 volt: Ok emily (to the adults) This party is officially over! You kids get out of here before I call your parents! Tony: Yeah, leave the building! Natalie: I don't know how you kids could be so irresponsible. You are all grounded. 18 volt: What were you thinking? You've got school tomorrow! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes